The Story of Rafael Angel
by Elisa Cristine De La Torre
Summary: Rafael is a Hispanic Angel who is sent by God to be with me at this moment because I need his help right now. Gracias


The story of Rafael Angel

By, Elisa C. De La Torre

Part 1

Chapter 01

Rafael's Birthday

Rafael's birthday is September 29, 1974 he enjoys being an angel in fact he's the quiet Hispanic angel among the angels in heaven today.

Rafael is mi amigo for sure.

Chapter 02

Adam and Rafael chat…

Adam: "Rafael, when Henry and I requested you and Gloria on Tuesday night were you two expecting that at all?"

Rafael: "To be honest Adam we weren't expecting an urgent call like that but when Tess and the father told us it was your assignment Elisa saying that she was ill how could we refuse to."

Chapter 03

The chat between Adam and Rafael continues…

Adam: "I know that you two were on your way to Megan's when you got called here instead."

Rafael: "True, Adam but to be honest we didn't mind since we knew you and Henry had requested us right away that night."

Chapter 04

Henry and Rafael chat…

Henry: "Rafael, when Adam and I requested both you and Gloria on Tuesday night what was your first initial thought?"  
Rafael: "I thought that it was her time to go home already but when Adam settled that concern down I began to understand that it was Elisa that had you concerned she wasn't well and you didn't know what to do."

Chapter 05

The chat between Henry and Rafael continues…

Henry: "You're right we didn't know what do next when it came to Elisa at that point that is why Adam talked to Tess that night and she suggested that both you and Gloria come right away."

Rafael: "When Tess said, "Rafael and Gloria I have a new assignment for you two."

Chapter 06

Adam and Henry explain to Rafael and Gloria who their new assignment is?"

Adam: "Okay, first off just so you two know it's not Megan whose your new assignment I'll give you a hint Henry and I have been assigned to her for quite sometime."

Gloria: "Would the first name be Elisa by any chance?"

Chapter 07

Adam's answer to Gloria's question…

Adam: "Yes, her first name is: Elisa how did you figure that out?"

Gloria: "I heard Tess mention her name to Rafael and I before we were assigned to help you both with her of course."

Henry: "Rafael, do you know her full name by memory?"

Chapter 08

Rafael's answer to Henry's question…

Rafael: "Yes, I do Henry it's Elisa Cristine De La Torre am I right?"

Henry: "Oh my goodness yes you are Rafael I'm amazed as to how you remembered her full name?"

Rafael: "I remember after you and Adam came back home."

Chapter 09

Gloria's question for Rafael…

Gloria: "I didn't know that Adam and Henry were assigned to her Rafael no one told me except for the father and Tess of course."

Rafael: "Gloria, it's okay Adam and Henry have been Elisa's angels for quite sometime now."

Gloria: "I didn't know that."

Chapter 10

I explain to Gloria with Rafael's help as to why Adam and Henry are assigned to me?...

Me: "Gloria, the ewason that Adam and Henry were assigned to me at age thirteen is quite simple actually I was in the hospital and it was after my first back surgery that I noticed the both of them one of them told me that his name was: Adam and the other one Henry."

Chapter 11

Rafael finishes the story…

Rafael: "Gloria, the story that Elisa is telling you is a true story I'll do my best to explain it to you okay."

Gloria: "So you're saying that Adam and Henry weren't just there for the first back surgery they were there for the second one also."

Rafael: "That's right Gloria."

Chapter 12

Tess tells the story for me…

Tess: "Rafael and Gloria I'm sure that you must know most of Elisa's story by now but let me tell it to you two I was there during the second back operation Elisa was in so much pain she wanted to go home to the father but Adam and Henry had to tell her "No, Elisa it's not your time yet go back."

Gloria: "Did she listen Tess?"

Chapter 13

Tess answers Gloria's question…

Tess: "Yes, little angel she did listen although they did make her a promise to remain by her side and to this very day they haven't left her side everywhere she goes they're with her she may not see them but she feels them guiding her."

Rafael: "Was she scared of them?"

Chapter 14

Henry answers Rafael's question…

Henry: "No, she wasn't she knew that Adam and I wouldn't hurt her and that we would protect her as much as possible."

Rafael: "I was just wondering Henry since she's been your assignment for sometime I didn't know."

Chapter 15

Adam tells Rafael not to worry about it…

Adam: "Rafael, don't worry about it I know that you were just wondering it's only natural."

Rafael: "You're right Adam I guess I have nothing to worry about it's just I've never had this type of an assignment before so this is new to both Gloria and I."

Chapter 16

Gloria's admission to Henry…

Gloria: "Henry, I'll admit you do have a lot of work with Elisa but since she is somewhat new to both Rafael and I it will take us sometime to adjust I suppose."

Henry: "Gloria, it's okay that is why Adam and I are here to help you and Rafael learn more about her."

Chapter 17

The learning experience for Gloria and Rafael….

I know that both Gloria and Rafael feel somewhat out of place now that they are helping Adam and Henry with me but what can I say I enjoy their company a lot now maybe I have a special connection with these angels I don't know I often wonder myself I am in shock at times.

Chapter 18

Why I chose this title?...

The reason I chose the story of Rafael angel is because I wanted to change and make it special for a Hispanic angel whose name happens to be Rafael Angel.

His story is unique in so many way I know that he doesn't seem to mind it much that I decided to writ something about him.

Chapter 19

A conversation between Rafael, Gloria, and I Part 1…

Rafael: "Elisa, how do you feel now that you have four angels watching over you instead of just two?"

Me: "Honored, I didn't think that there would be four angels taking care of me but I guess I wasn't sure if it would just be Adam and Henry or if there would be extra help for me."

Chapter 20

The conversation between Rafael, Gloria, and I Part 2…

Gloria: "Elisa, are you feeling okay sweetheart?"

Me: "Gloria, I'm okay I just don't like being sick is all."

Rafael: "We understand that Elisa that is why Adam and Henry asked for our help in the first place although we had initially been assigned."

Part 2

Chapter 21

Rafael and I chat…

Rafael: "Elisa is something wrong sweetheart?"

Me: "I'm just tired of being sick Rafael I want my strength back."

Rafael: "Elisa, you must be patient with the father and us do understand me?"

Me: "Yes, I do Rafael."

Chapter 22

Gloria and I chat…

Gloria: "Elisa, what is it sweetheart?"

Me: "I don't like having a cold Gloria I am so tired of it being in me."

Gloria: "Oh, sweetie I know you don't like it and I know it's hard to get rid of but you must be patient Adam, Henry, Rafael, and I are trying to do so much."

Chapter 23

Adam and Henry sit with me and talk to me…

Adam: "Elisa, it's okay we know that you don't like this cold and we also know that you want it out of you but sweetheart please be patient with us we need you to remain calm for us."

Me: "Ok, Adam I'll do that for you."

Chapter 24

Adam and Henry still stay and talk to me…

Henry: "Elisa, we know that you don't like feeling the way feel sweetheart but all we can do is be there for you because you're our main concern at the moment my dear."

Me: "I didn't realize that Henry I really didn't realize that at all."

Chapter 25

Rafael and Gloria check in on me…

Rafael: "Elisa, how are you feeling sweetheart?"

Me: "A little better but not much better."

Gloria: "Elisa, it's going to take sometime for you to be completely well sweetheart."

Me: "I am aware of that Gloria."

Chapter 26

Henry and I chat…

Henry: "Elisa, are you okay sweetheart it's Henry talk to me."

Me: "Henry, I'm ok just got a slight headache is all."

Henry: "Oh, sweetheart what can Adam, Rafael, Gloria, and I do to help you."

Me: "Anything that will make them go away for good."

Chapter 27

Rafael helps me relax…

Rafael: "Elisa, it's okay sweetheart I want you to close your eyes for me and relax."

Me: "I'm trying but it is becoming increasingly difficult."

Rafael: "What can I do to help you out Elisa."

Me: "I need a friend."

Rafael: "I am your friend."

Chapter 28

Gloria helps Rafael with me…

Gloria: "Elisa, what is it honey?"

Me: "Gloria, I just keep getting these stubborn headaches."

Gloria: "Will you allow Rafael to help you out with them?"  
Me: "Yes, I will allow him to help me out with them."

Rafael: "Okay, let's try this again then."

Chapter 29

Rafael advises me to relax…

Rafael: "Elisa, now just close your eyes and relax I'm going to think of something that will make those headaches go away."

Me: "Rafael, my eyes are closed."

Rafael: "Ok, now what seems to cause your headaches a lot of the times Elisa?"

Chapter 30

My response to Rafael's question…

Me: "Well, stress and the weather change."

Rafael: "Well, let's see what does Adam usually do with you at night?"

Me: "When they're really bad he'll hold me in his arms and tell me to calm down and then he'll have Henry beside me."

Chapter 31

Rafael seeks Adam's advice…

Rafael: "Adam, Elisa just stated that her headaches are becoming unbearable for her I'm trying to help her but I need your advice what should I do?"

Adam: "Rafael, you came to the right angel for the advice take her in your arms tonight when she's lying down in bed and gently stroke her hair and see if that stops them."

Chapter 32

Henry talks to me…

Henry: "Elisa, you've got four very concerned angels here worried about you."

Me: "I'm sorry if I have you worried Henry."

Henry: "Elisa, I'm not the only whose concerned sweetheart Adam, Rafael, and Gloria are also."

Me: "I am aware of that."

Chapter 33

Henry still talks with me…

Henry: "Yes, I realize that you are aware of our concern for you and yes to the concern being your headaches Elisa."

Me: "I didn't want to be diagnosed with migraines in the first place."

Henry: "I know Adam and I held you that night after you were diagnosed Elisa."

Chapter 34

Rafael and Adam chat…

Rafael: "Adam, you were there when she was diagnosed with migraines weren't you?"

Adam: "Yes, both Henry and I were Rafael she need the both of us then."

Rafael: "Like she does now also."

Adam: "That's right Rafael."

Rafael: "We're glad to help."

Chapter 35

Gloria and Henry chat…

Gloria: "Henry, when Adam requested that Rafael and I come on Tuesday night we didn't know that Elisa had been diagnosed with migraines he inadvertently left that detail out of his chat with Tess on Tuesday why did he do that?"

Henry: "He wanted to tell you two face to face rather than tell Tess over the internet."

Chapter 36

Adam and Rafael sit down with me to talk…

Adam: "Elisa, I want you to know something I'm glad that you admitted when your head was hurting that helped us to know that something was wrong."

Rafael: "However, I wasn't expecting for you to tell me that you suffer from migraines though it scared me is all."

Chapter 37

The talk continues…

Me: "Rafael, I didn't mean to scare you forgive me for doing that amigo."

Rafael: "It's okay Amiga now I know that you were being truthful with me about your headaches."

Me: "You mean you're not mad."

Rafael: "No, Amiga I'm not."

Chapter 38

Tess checks in…

Tess: "Hello, Elisa how are you baby?"

Me: "I'm doing good Tess Rafael and I talked earlier and he said that he's not mad at me."

Tess: "That's great I heard from Gloria that your headaches were being bothersome is that true?"

Me: "Yes, Tess it is true."

Chapter 39

Andrew checks in…

Andrew: "Hello, Elisa how are you feeling?"

Me: "I'm great Andrew thanks for asking."

Andrew: "So I heard that you and Rafael talked earlier?"

Me: "Yes, we did although I believe they are still concerned about me."

Andrew: "I am also Elisa."

Part 3

Chapter 40

Andrew tells me why?"

Andrew: "The reason I say I am also is because when Adam told me that day that you had been diagnosed with migraines I had to cry and Monica told me to go ahead and cry on her shoulder so I did."

Me: "Andrew, you're not even assigned to me though."

Chapter 41

Andrew tells me the reason he's concerned about me…

Andrew: "Elisa, I don't need to be assigned to you in order to be concerned about you sweetheart."

Me: "I didn't realize that Andrew."

Andrew: "It's okay I still get concerned not only because you have four angels with you."

Chapter 42

Why Andrew gets concerned about me?...

Andrew: "Elisa, the reason I get concerned about you is because you are a precious young lady and I can't but be an angel whose concerned for another angel's assignment when Henry and Adam told me that you had been diagnosed with migraines I knew that it was going to be hard."

Chapter 43

Rafael talks to me…

Rafael: "Elisa, I know that you didn't want to hear what Andrew has told you sweetheart but he had to say what he said because he's concerned as we all are about you."

Me: "Rafael, they don't always affect me it's just every once in a while now."

Rafael: "But they still linger."

Chapter 44

My admission to what Rafael said…

Me: "Yes, they do but they don't always hit as hard as before though."

Rafael: "Elisa, listen I know that you want to put a brave face on it and say that they don't bother you but in reality they do."

Me: "I agree Rafael."

Chapter 45

Henry talks with me…

Henry: "I see that Rafael and Andrew have already talked to you about being concerned about you right?"

Me: "Yes, Henry they have talked to me and to be honest I don't think about the headaches sometimes thy just happen out of nowhere."

Henry: "I understand Elisa."

Chapter 46

Adam talks to me…

Adam: "Elisa, I know that that your headaches aren't easy to control sometimes and I know you aren't mad at any one of us you do wish that you understood what is going on with you."

Me: "True, I just don't understand it right now is all."

Chapter 47

Rafael calmly talks to me…

Rafael: "Elisa, I know that its' tough for you having to deal with seizures, migraines, and an assortment of other health issues."

Me: "Yes, it is tough for me Rafael to be honest I wished that I didn't have to deal with so many health issues all at once."

Rafael: "That is what I know."

Chapter 48

Gloria talks to me calmly…

Gloria: "Elisa, it's okay your angels are here sweetheart we want you to know that."

Me: "Thank you Gloria I am grateful for your help."

Gloria: "We're glad that you are for our help because we want you to ask us for help when you need it."

Me: "I always will ask for it."

Chapter 49

My thoughts on Rafael's story…

Here are my thoughts on Rafael's story for one he's an angel who is relatively quiet at times but he's a very good listener and very patient and knows how to make his assignments smile.

For another he has always told his assignments that no matter what Rafael is a cool angel.

Chapter 50

Rafael's point of view on his story…

Hello, my name is: Rafael and I'm an angel I am always helping my colleagues with assignments t the moment I am helping my colleagues Adam and Henry with their assignment Elisa well actually Gloria and I are we were assigned to her on Tuesday night Adam had requested us.

Chapter 51

More conversation between Rafael and I…

Rafael: "Well, Elisa I know that you want to learn what I do on assignments I wished that I could show you but since you are now one of them I am unable to do that."

Me: "That's okay Rafael I understand mi amigo."

Rafael: "I am glad that you do."

Chapter 52

Gloria and I chat…

Gloria: "Elisa, you are a sweetheart I hope you know that my dear."  
Me: "Why thank you Gloria I feel honored being called a sweetheart by an angel."

Gloria: "You're welcome and I'm glad that you decided to add us to Rafael's story."

Me: "I am glad that I did also."

Chapter 53

Rafael's story continues to amaze me…

What can I say about a Hispanic angel by the name of Rafael but the fact that he isn't just an angel he's also mi amigo (Translation: my friend).

Of course, he and his friend/sister Gloria were assigned to me on Tuesday night and since then have not left my side.

Chapter 54

Adam's point of view on Rafael's story…

Hello, my name is: Adam and I am one of Rafael's colleagues here's my point of view on his story.

I have known Rafael for quite sometime we've often worked together on assignments in fact my assignment Elisa is the one who decided to write this angel book series and let me tell you

Chapter 55

Adam's point of view continues…

As I was saying Rafael has helped both Henry and I on assignments wherever they maybe at the moment at this moment the assignment happens to live in Los Angeles and her name is : Elisa she's legally blind and she has some other health issues that I won't go into.

Chapter 56

Adam's final thoughts on Rafael…

I must say that Rafael is a trustworthy angel and very highly respected by us all and for someone to be able to take a moment of their time to help their colleagues with an assignment it shows that the angel do truly care about others.

Rafael is that angel.

Chapter 57

One gift that I would give to an angel…

If there was one gift that I would give to an angel it would be a book about them and how they have touched my life everyday I feel honored to have had the opportunity to know Rafael because of Adam and Henry who introduced me to him in the first place.

Gracias Rafael mi amigo.

Chapter 58

Henry's thoughts on Rafael…

Hello, my name is: Henry and I have been asked to say something about my good friend and colleague Rafael what is there to say but that he's an excellent listenr and a wonderful friend and an awesome teacher he and Gloria are currently helping Adam and I with an assignment at the moment her name is Elisa.

Chapter 59

Henry's final thoughts on Rafael…

Well what can I say about a Hispanic angel who has touched the hearts of many he's a kind sweet and loving angel for sure.

He makes sure that everyone works together in a familia (family setting).

Gracias Rafael mi hermano.

(translation: My brother).

Chapter 60

My final thoughts on this book…

Well, I have got to say that Rafael's story took me sometime to write but I finally wrote it and I am grateful for writing it in the first place because it is something that I have wanted to write for quite sometime.

Thanks for allowing me to do that.

Author's note:

As many of you may not know me but I am an author of many books which start from my autobiography up to this book called Rafael's Story I have always had the belief that angels are indeed among us in every way possible I know because I have four of them here with me tonight and one of them is named Rafael he's helping me to write this.

To the readers…

As you read the books that do get published put yourself in the scenario of the author for a moment and ask yourself did he or she really experience this?

The answer will automatically come to you and it will amaze you for sure.

Thanks for your time.

Happy reading!

Enjoy!

Dedication:

To the heavenly father and his angels thank you for your help on each book that I write today.

To Tess, Monica, Andrew, Rafael, Gloria, Adam, Henry, and espically Taylor thanks for being such wonderful and caring friends and angels through it all.

Yours truly,

Elisa Cristine De La Torre


End file.
